Masks we wear
by immortal7
Summary: Everyone wears a mask at one point in there lives. Some even wear masks to hide not just from others, but from themselves as well.
1. Dreamy Expression

-1Disclaimer: I have gain the rights to Harry Potter in dimension 16661666. Join me won't you.

A/N This is going to be a series of one-shots for the story The Masks We Wear as you can tell. There are eight in all. This is unbeta'd at the moment so please excuse any mistakes I will rectify it as pointed out. So with out further ado I give you Act One.

Mask One: The Dreamy Expression

They were laughing at me again. They all think its funny to pick on those who are different from them. They don't understand it is me who will have the last laugh. Nothing can change that. One day everything they do to make fun of me will be unleashed back on to them and I can't wait for it to happen. The small tricks I play on them as they all leave Hogwarts every year will be nothing to my final going away next year.

It takes patience in order to have a well placed joke or in this case a nicely deserved form of revenge. So I wait for the proper moment to strike. At least this all was my mindset for my first three years in school. So I had some strange beliefs at first they are no stranger than that phrase turn the other check. I mean who wants to get slapped twice. Than I met him and his friends last year. It was my first encounter with him, but I had been introduced to Ronald a long time ago. I feel sorry for Ronald now. He use to be able to see the things that I see. Now he is a replica of almost everyone else: judgmental, jealous, quick tempered, and boring. A magical being that quite believing in magic.

Than there is Hermione. We have talked in the library a few times and I can say she is one of the most guarded people in school. In my experience only people with deep secrets are guarded. I will admit that I want to know her better. She seems so open yet so closed to all the possibilities of the world she has stumbled upon. I wonder if she can see my guards as well.

I have strayed it seems from my original intent, Harry Potter. The man who is destined to piss off roughly 98.5% of the witch population in the world. That is allowing for lesbians, children, separate family, and woman just put off by fame. Okay maybe its closer to 91%.

He asked to help me find all my belongings last year even after all the pain he was going through. How was I suppose to take that. I had spent four years of my life here being the blunt of the joke and he just showed up and changed the view I had about everyone in the school.

I wanted to make them all pay for the jokes and traumas they put me through. My first week alone I was hexed by my own house no less than six times. So what if at the time in my search for a nargle I walked in on Cho blowing Rodger. They should have learned to lock the door if they were going to practice her deep throat abilities and how that promised her a good shot at being removed from reserve seeker to starter next year. Honestly she is a good seeker and after her display with Rodger a certain affinity for small balls as well, but there are better players in my house.

I seem to have lost myself and point in my thoughts again. It came down to the company he keeps. Last year I tried my hardest to get Ronald to pay attention to me. Sure it was dramatic and over the top, but I had an image to up hold. Instead I was called Loony Lovegood. My name is Luna not Loony. How would he like it if I called him a name. I guess I should be happy though based on my actions people can give me a derogatory name. All he does is play chess, act immature, and follows Harry around like a dog begging for scraps than at the same time be upset that Harry could give away scraps. Does that make any sense to a logical mind.

Calm down. Calm down. I don't need to get riled up or I'm sure my blank stare at this picture will turn to one that will shock my fellow students. Deep breathes. Deep breathes.

Harry talks to me more this year. He even invited me to as he called it 'alone time'. A place where I could drop my mask as he calls it. We talk about nothing in particular. We just talk over butter beer or tea. It reaffirms my decision to follow him last year to the ministry. It amazes me at how little people know him. He is desperately private. I don't think he even opens p to anyone. Well scratch that maybe Hermione, but mainly since she is like us. A mask wearer. Its seems to be his true gift. The ability to see things in people others don't. Or I could just be seeing things that are not there. I'm told I do that, but he evens talks to me about Crumpled Horn Shanks like they are real. I asked him why he was patronizing me. He told me that he wasn't. He said that at first he didn't believe in magic and all the silly wand waving, but here he is magic wand and all. Who was to say that a crumpled horn shank wasn't real as well.

I think I fell in love with Harry James Potter right there. He could be the only person I ever met to show any faith in what I said. Ever. I did the only thing I could. I brushed it off and berated myself on how after years of abuse I seemed to be ignoring my own beliefs and I wanted to hit him for in a moment making me feel worse than four years of abuse could ever. Instead he got up kissed me on my forehead and left me with my thoughts.

And that leads me I think to my current position of listening to Ginny Weasley go on and on at how great Harry was. While I agree he is a good guy. Perfect in everyway form manners to dick size I think not. Harry hides himself from everyone. Okay almost everyone. God she is talking about her performance at the DoM again. Please she was stopped by a broken ankle. A broken ankle. All this praise for her Bat Boogey Hex is annoying. For the love of god, so she can make somebody's boogers attack them. I know a curse that turns a person's blood to acid. Who's is more impressive.

You know this painting is quiet lovely. I don't think I've ever seen a flock of ravens flying in such a pattern before.

"Luna are you even listening to me?"

I can see the anger in her eyes at my lack of praise for her words and achievements. "Gin. I have to go. It seems that I forgot a previous engagement."

She is so stunned at how I blow her off she sits there open mouthed. I think it scares her sometimes that she might be forgotten. I wonder if that is a Weasley trait. The only one that seems content is Charlie. Maybe Bill. The twins just made a name for themselves earlier that most expected. And I know that they thrived off the attention there pranks directed towards them. I wonder if this craving for attention has to do with Molly's lack of actual wants of her children and the drive she pushes them on to make her family the way she requires it to be. Maybe the craving for attention is a Prewett family trait.

I wonder if my feet have a mind of their own. That would be an interesting concept. Much like people who talk before they think. Maybe when we let it our subconscious takes over allowing us to be who we truly are.

"I wonder what Loony is doing up here? Surely no one would want to snog that. I guess for a bet , but…" I just turn on my smile and watch them leave the hallway. I wonder if I could get Harry to kiss me in the middle of lunch. That would be such a nice prank to pull. No, I can't do that to him. No matter how funny if would be. Besides if he kisses me I would love it to be of his own free will. Now where am I? Oh yeah the third floo corridor. Harry told me if I ever wanted to get away form it all to go in a door on the corridor and jump down the trap door in the middle of the room. I hope he has something I can curse in his secret room. I would relieve some of this tension I seem to be having at the moment.

A/N I hope that I kept this as erratic as possible being that his is basically Luna's mind we are talking about here. While a favorite character I do not believe she is all there as well. I have all but 2 and a half of the eight written so I will try to post at a weekly or biweekly time frame as time permits to type them. All the chapters will be about this size. Review and tell me what you think. I have decided to change my approach on such things lately. I want reviews that tell me your views on my story and not just alerts and favorites please. Tell me what you like or dislike so I can improve in my writing skills. Up next is ether Padma or Pansy. Yes I know I like Pansy to much oh well I have no regrets on that topic. Till next time later everyone.


	2. A face of my own

-1Disclaimer: See previous chapter because I have nothing witty to say right now.

A/N May not be suitable for small children the ages 18 and under, but well all know that if you are on the internet your innocence is most likely lost already anyway, but I did warn you.

Mask Two: The Mask of Myself twin syndrome

His body is rather heavy. I still can't believe I agreed to on the bottom for this. He's not even any good. His strokes are erratic and his breathing is already out of control. I can feel him pulsating already and I'm not even close. "Parvati." Thank god I didn't think he was ever going to finish. He tries to hold me down and cuddle with me. I can already hear his words before they are even said. He's going to ask me if it was as good for me as it was for him. So I push him off the bed. Its really hard listening to the thud and not laughing at it.

As I roll off the bed on the opposite side I just start laughing as he struggles to get up, but his foot is stuck in the sheets. It is like a scene from one of those movies Parvati and Lavender are always watching. I almost feel bad for the poor little Hufflepuff. I bend down at the foot of the bed and grab my panties. I am not going to let him keep them. Thankfully most of my clothes are not to far from there making it easier to dress quickly and leave.

I head out his dorm room and get a few knowing winks from a few of the guys in the common room. So I place this little naughty smirk on and place a slight rock in my walk giving them a nice view of my ass. I can hear my afternoon… Well I can't call him a lover because normally it takes more than three minutes and seventeen seconds to get that title. I knew I should have stuck with that Slytherin fifth year. It is more than likely I would be just getting started right now if I had taken her instead of Mister Huff and Puff. Snakes have better tongues than badgers any day.

Not that I know anything about that. No my darling sister has a huge reputation to live up to. None of my tiny little exploits are ever going to even make a small ripple that is my Parvati's self made image. I'm more of a coattail rider this way. Much like I have been most of my life with her. Although sometimes I'm grateful to my darling sister for coming out o the womb first. I mean at least I don't have Mother and Father sending every pureblood with money and a penis at me.

I should really stop thinking so hard and find the empty classroom I placed all my clothes and backpack in. I need to get out of my sister's robes before I come across her or Lavender. I think that I am through thrashing what little self confidence I have had for the day. Well that not even true and I know it. I love myself. Hell I'm fully comfortable with myself. This is just my little way of being petty at my sister. I know as soon as somebody grabs her attention completely and my parents approve they will move to me. The quiet and meek little Ravenclaw will suddenly be an option, so half the previous men will be reintroduced. I suppose it will be nice to have my sister's hand me downs. I wonder how many of them will come field tested and Parvati approved.

Okay now I an just depressing myself. I need some fresh air after this afternoons little failure. Well some fresh air, a good book, a beautiful bushy haired Gryffindor, and a cigarette. More than likely I'll get three out of four. I think I can deal with that.

I quickly fold my sister's robes up and shrink them along with the tie and sweater, than shrink them and place them at the very bottom of my book bag. I notice for a split second that her robes are softer than mine. Just like her personality I guess. You know I'm must being going crazy babbling to myself, because I'm lying to myself. I can see all my problems and they stream from one source. I like myself and can be myself anywhere, but here in this school. I can't be who I am because my sister is here as well.

She is me at times just like I am her. Just not as much as we use to be. I like to dress like her when we are home. Or I should we share the same ideas on fashion sometimes she likes outfits I pick out as well. Its just here I try not to look like I am trying to be her. Yet I play dress up to be her. I wonder if Fred and George ever have this problem. I need to stop this little personal therapy session with myself. So I dress up as my twin to get laid since no one wants Padma Patail. I think our fourth year proved that. We look the bloody same and not one person asked me out. No they all want my sister since she puts out. And what did she do to help me and date with Ronald Weasley. If that was not a slap in my face from my sister I don't know what was. Her and Lavender laughed about the rest of the fucking year. That's it I'm starting to mope around like Harry did last year. I…okay I need outside to just get some fresh air to calm down before I hurt some one.

The cold air assaults my face as I leave the castle. I look forward and smile to myself as the snow slowly comes falling down. The quiet outside tells me that I should have most of the courtyard to myself. I walk around until I find a spot that I like to frequent since it has a beautiful view of the frozen lake. I vanish away the snow and place up a sun screen spell. And in an instant the spot is like a small piece of summer. It has to be the most useful spell my sister ever taught me. It was a variation of a tanning spell. Who would have thought.

This is my favorite spot. it's a little alcove between the stone works that as a beautiful view of the frozen lake. The lake looks beautiful from here. The way the sunlight dances through the light snow flakes and on to the ice. It reminds me of the days before we came to this school. Parvati and I use to play around the small pond behind the family house. We were inseparable back then. We would ice skate and make snow angels. Now she really only talks to me at home, like she is ashamed of me. She was my best friend for eleven years and in only a month I was replaced with Lavender Brown.

Well now that I'm good and depressed I need a cigarette. I don't care what anyone thinks about my bad habit. I have the sun, the iced over lake, a book, and my cigarette. I almost don't notice her until she enters the sun shield. She is covered in snow and has a nasty looking scowl on her face. If I'm honest with myself it makes her look quite cute.

"May I?" She reaches out to me and I'm almost positive I'm in a dream. "Padma, May I?" Her hand reaches closer to my face and I almost swear my heart stops beating. Than she touches my cigarette and the dream ends. I pull it out of my mouth and hand it to her. I watch her with a border line obsession as the cigarette is halfway consumed in one drag. Than she starts coughing. "Its been to long since I've done that. It was worth it though."

She hands it back to me and I wonder if she notices how fast I reapply it to my own lips. "Did it help Hermione?" I watch her nod, but her eyes are glazed over by the view of the lake. I don't try anything else right now. I want to ask her what is bothering her or say something corny like you can always talk to me if you want. I know that we don't really talk often enough to be that close yet. Maybe if I get her out here more often I will, but for now I just lean back and read my own book. I'll offer her one when she snaps back in to reality. Perhaps she might not mind me acting like who I view myself to be. I'm glad I came out here today.

A/N Here we go I'm slowly staying on task with this lets hope I stay there. This was the muffled thoughts of Padma. Up next is Pansy in a delightful little tail about a group of first years and the forever scowling witch of the green house. As always reviews are welcome as long as they are constructive. Yes I know that the grammar is a little off. (Okay a lot) , but I am not having much luck in the beta department at the moment. Feel free to point me a general direction. Or if you beta hit me over the head drag me into a cave all the while slamming my head in to a stone wall going this is how this sentence looks, not this. I promise sooner or later I'll get the point. My lovely fiancé said she would look over my works, but she works well over fifty hours a week at the moment and I'm not going to burden her anymore than she is at this time. If her case load lessens up maybe than, but that will not be for a while. Later everyone I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Bred Ignorance

-1Disclaimer: Do I have to put one of these for each and every chapter. That is the question. Previous chapters hold my lack of ownership statement.

A/N I apologize now. This is miraculously about twice the size of the rest of my entries. I will be the first to admit I have a obsession with Pansy that is only rivaled with Hermione in Harry Potter. And to be honest I have no clue why. She is truly a unremarkable character that I fell in love with early on in the series since JKR gave her no personality what so ever. In fact if they were not of the trio most of the characters become not even secondary, but third place runners. I honestly chucked DH in frustration not only at Hermione's apparent mind swap, but Pansy's classification of fifties Saturday morning cartoon henchwoman, much like the rest of the Death Eaters. Well more rant at the end on with the story. This chapter is brought to you by lack of sleep, cherry coke, Death Cab for Cutie, and the fifth season of the classic Twilight Zone.

Mask Three: Bred Ignorance

I wear this sneer on my face because I was once told by my parents that it was a look all self-respecting purebloods wore when in the presence of a commoner or a lesser being such as a mudblood or a blood traitor. My parents taught me early on that I should show any of my emotions when I am positive I am alone and even at that point to rarely do so since the hold on them might weaken in the company of lesser beings. Alone with that I was brought up to always take responsibility for my actions no matter how big or small the dead was. Of course each of these codes to the Parkinson life style never really survive first contact with a situation. My parents are Death Eaters, each one of them is out protecting the pureblood belief structure one tortured muggle at a time. They were masks and hide said masks in a small wooden box three feet under ground in the basement of the house when ever there is guests in the house. They nether claim or secretly announce that they love the taste of their Master's boots as he has them bend down and kiss them in greeting when ever he decides to call upon them or just show up at our house. And for every ounce of displeasure that they incurred with their precious Dark Lord I am the outlet of their wraith. Of course they heal all my wounds and marks for the fact that they can not sell damaged goods. Yet they taught me to be who I am a person that never does what they say.

I want to change who I am, but I fear that of which I do not understand. I wonder how in all my parents infinite wisdom they could be wrong. They say that everything impure is wrong and should be destroyed. Yet out very history say otherwise. History repeats its self in an endless cycle until the proper solution is found. Our culture has been in the middle of a blood war for close to a thousand years . Forgetting the times when the population has risen together to be back the different correlations of goblins and giants we have a tendency to seek out and destroy that we call different form ourselves. In fact I have looked and not one single document can state with absolute fact that the founders of Hogwarts were in fact purebloods. Or in any single instance where it is proven that muggles created some non magical ritual to steal the magic of good and proper magical beings so that they could bless their children the power of the pureblood, The might that keeps the world spinning. These are the words of my parents. These are the words of my friends parents. These are the words of my friends. These were my words until I saw the fallen and lost look of a boy not six months ago.

We were leaving the train station after school had been released the pervious year. My parents were not available to floo me home as they were more than likely bowing and kissing the feet of their master after Draco, my betrothed's father's failure to kill six school children. So for the fist time in my entire life I was alone and shepherd less. I release now that I acted impulsively and Gryffindorish in following the ministry six. One by one they all left. The bookworm stayed the longest and gave a hug for comfort and reassurance. I watched as the watchers as I have come to call them confronted who I have gathered to be Harry's relatives. In my first instinct I thought he was one of those people stole the magic to give to his offspring, foolish I know, but than they left and he hit Harry saying things like freak all the while pushing him towards a car. While these were in a sense the horrible muggles of my childhood nightmares they did not seem to be power stealers.

At one point in my life I was destined to be a Ravenclaw. My mother was furious as I grew up at my incurable curiosity. I constantly tried to figure out the different ways the world worked. It took years for my parents to beat the curiosity out of me to guarantee my place by Draco in Hogwarts. Yet at that moment I watched a devastated Harry Potter, The Golden Boy of muggles and mudbloods leave with a sign of hatred and fury on his face I knew that my world had changed. I knew that my parents were wrong. I even admitted it my self. This was the end of all that I had left of a fragile childhood. So I decided to witness the enemy in action and I continued out the train station and in to the middle of down town Muggle London. I spent close to ninety six hours on my own before my parents had the notion that I was missing sent the family house elf to find me. I guess in a way you could call me a convert. I spent close to a hundred galleons in those few hours. I had had Irving, our house elf, have it converted to the proper currency for muggles. I bought everything I could from books to clothes to strange foods. It was strange to see the world like this. They were normal, or should I say they were much like the rest of the wizarding world.

I spent the rest of my Summer going over different books on witchcraft and wizardry I had found. I also studied their history. I was shocked at how well they got along with out magic. Or even the fact that they didn't even believe in magic anymore. How could they steal something that they didn't believe in. It was just one more lied my parents preached. I found their works of fiction shocking. Their romance novels were shocking. I have never heard of sexual relations being describe so openly or brashly. I can see why the store clerk looked at me smugly as I purchased ten of the novels. I did not know that sex could be done for such frivolous purposes. I think that I liked those books the best. I've read those the most of all the different materials I gathered during the beginning of the summer holiday.

Yet all that also lead to my current situation. In a bathroom with tear streaks all down my face and welts and bruises all on my body. Maybe should be more wondering about my actions in the last twenty four hours. The last and final hours of my time to even allow the thought that Voldemort could one day become my master. I walked my patrol in the hallways and let my wand swing gently in my hand unsure of where the next attack on a future death eater would come from. Instead I find a group of newly minted Slytherins being slammed against a wall and the wands of the a group of mixed years Gryffindors raised and ready to hex them. I stopped walking and unsure of how to approach the situation without landing in the hospital wing. Than he came around the corner. He had a book in front of his face, which surprised me. I didn't take him for a reader. Than he stopped and the hallway became stuffy with power. I could tell that Gryffindor boys were happy it was only him and continued to channel their hexes only to all be dropped to the floor in a massive blur of stunning spells. He didn't even give them a warning. I could feel the fear coming form the first years. I could feel the fear coming of me. I had only felt power like that when the Dark Lord came to our house. His visits were those of nightmares and here a person I had claimed to be my enemy could more than likely do the same to me.

Than it all was gone. He stood over the three children and asked if they were okay. One of the boys squeaked out a quiet yes. I bet he had heard all sort of things about our boy-who-lived. Most probably not polite for conversation And then that was it. He picked up the book he had dropped minutes before and moved on the whole time giving a hateful glare at his housemates. In the hours that past the rumors spread through out the castle on how he had viciously attacked the first year students and his own housemates in the hall. It seemed even with the newly acquired Chosen One title some trace of last years villainous portrayal still lay underneath. Yet unlike last year he never defended himself. It was like it was not important that they were calling him a monster in child's clothing.

I went to sleep with that on my mind. That people can change. I awoke in to this morning and created a problem. I have been a Slytherin for five years. Five years of minding my own business and watching out for myself grooming myself to be the good little pureblood fiancé my parents want me to be, only to throw it all away in moments. Two of the first years from the day before were being picked on by some of my older and more aggressive housemates. I walked in between the bullies pushing them around and told to sod off and find something more constructive to do.

For my troubles I was held down and forced to take a few barges of stinging hexes and minor cutting curses. I was jerked to my feet my betrothed and thrown against a wall. Draco held me by my throat slightly choking me. I can still feel the warmth of his breath as he whispered his threat to me. "If you ever do anything like that and embarrass me again I will cancel our engagement. However as it stand this time I will only owl your father about your actions today. Do you understand me." I only nodded and sunk to the floor as he loosened his grip around my throat. His threat was one that placed fear into me. It meant the next time my father saw me I would have a disciplinary weekend to make sure that I understood my place in the world. In short I would be tortured for three days and left in a puddle of my own vomit and bodily excrements before he or my mother found the time to clean and heal me back up to be presentable to proper society. This was all because Draco was a little and I do me little wanker that still longed for Daddy dearest to stroke his small dick to make him feel better about his lot in life. Well that and he was a sadist and got off knowing the shit my parents put me through.

So that lead me to where I am at the moment, Myrtle's bathroom crying my eyes out and bleeding in a bloody bathroom stall like a god damn Hufflepuff second year. All because I'm too much of a coward to even attempt to be the person I discovered I could be over the Summer if I left all the magical components of my life behind. I harvest thoughts on how to commit suicide in the next few years before I am forced to sow the seed of the Malfoy heir inside my womb. I wonder if I stare and force enough hatred on to my face that when this war comes to a full swing I can just be a casualty instead of a life long victim.

"Myrtle are you sure that someone is here?"

"Of course Harry. She was bleeding as well. I want you to take her our of here. The only person I want to share my toilet with is you."

Oh god is that Harry "bloody" Potter looking for me like I was some hurt little girl. I try to wipe my face as well as I can. If I can walk out of my own common room with some dignity I can walk out a loo with some. I reach for the stall door, but he beats me to it. I watch him stare at me. At least he hides the shock of finding me in the stall quickly. He mumbles something under his breath. I just now realize his wand is out. I can feel his magic dance over my skin. The sensation is so startling I don't know what to do. "Feel better?" I just stare at him. "Did your cuts feel like they healed?"

"Yes." I feel the words slip out uneasily. I'm waiting for a die effect. "What did you do?"

I watch his eyes for his answer, but he moves faster that I can keep up with. "Just a healing spell." He turns his back on me then I watch him stop walking and turn back to me. "Are you feeling okay Pansy?"

"Why do you care Potter?" I feel like my snarl sounds forced. Hell I must look a truly intimidating Slytherin. I can see me now: Puffy eyes, tear streaked face, blood stains, and messed up hair. "My intimidation act must look really funny right now." I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"Believe it or not it actually improved it." His eyes dance with a mischief I've only seen in the Weasley twins.

"Why are you looking at me like that Potter?" I'm nervous. Okay scratch that I'm worried. Potter and I have never been on the best of terms.

"Come on Pansy can't have your hard earned reputation destroyed by a stay in Myrtle's bathroom." I watch his eyes run over me. "Besides I heard you stuck up for those first years earlier, which shows me you are not as bad as you like to claim to be."

"How did you hear about that?" I could feel my body tense. All I can think is please have them not announced it at dinner.

"Don't worry so much. I had a run in with Goyle and two second year Ravenclaws." I watch his twinkle gleam back. " I had to reprimand them about picking on students not up to their caliber of magic. They whined about how unfair it was to lose points since he attacked them first." All I can do is try and not let that scene get me laughing. "Than I had to listen to Goyle thank me from saving him from the bullies. And than out his big mouth come how the younger students were getting scarier. If they couldn't handle you their selves they hired older students to protect themselves. I asked him to elaborate on that." he stops talking for a moment. Since when did Potter use words like elaborate. "Of course I had to explain what elaborate meant. At which point he hacked his way through a take about what happened in your common room this morning." He stops again and looks thoughtful for a moment. "I thought you would be in the medical wing right now. "

"Yeah well…" I stop not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay Pansy? I mean if what Goyle said is true that was rather brutal in what they did to you earlier." I want to scream at him that it was nothing and to stay out of other peoples business, but I stay quiet.

He looks for a moment like he completed a rather large puzzle and speaks. "You know what don't worry about it. Why don't we go get you a change of robes and let you go back on your way." Like I would trust him enough to go off alone and change clothes. "Don't worry we won't be alone. I'll just get you the clothes than I will be out of your hair."

I knows I don't trust him so I don't understand why he is even bothering to ask me. I really do not get him. Its like he is two different people sometimes. When he is in public and when he has these moments. I heard the wild rumors around the castle that he cares for everyone to a degree even the Slytherins, who for the most part he just fights with. Than I remember his eyes in that care at the end of terms last year, so full of hate and fury. Maybe its only directed towards those who have deeply wronged him like mine is.

"No thanks Potter. I'll be fine." I watch him digest my comment and leave after saying a few words to the ghost that snitched on me.

"You know he just was being nice." Great now the ghost wants to talk to me.

"Yeah and in my world nice gets you killed." Thoughts of my parents creep back into my mind.

"Yeah, well doing what your doing now will kill you just as easily. Just to let you know Harry told me to tell you that if you ever need to talk or get away form it all he is willing to help."

I watch her leave me as well, floating away to where ever she goes. The sad thing is I find myself actually considering both of their words. I can fell the smile appearing on my lips. I know that in a strange way I am drawn to him. His power and presence is a light and I am a moth. I know that the closer I get the faster I will burn. It can be slow and painful, much like my life now. Or it can be fast and beautiful. An instant flash of oxygen burning a condensed area. Nether a rather pleasant thought yet one that is of my choosing and that makes all the difference.

A/N I hope you all liked this chapter. This was originally the first chapter written over a year ago for this particular collection of character sketches. Luna was number two written and Padma the third. I just did not feel Pansy's was ready yet and I was right. Most of the first half of the shot was written on the spot to enhance the depth of her character and I enjoy in much better than my original piece. Please review and give a honest opinion of what you think so far. Not so much grammar, but the feel of the characters. Once again I thank all those who take the time to read this. For the next chapter we have Susan Bones and the Homely Smile. Later everyone I7.


	4. the Homely smile

-1Disclaimer: To bored to come up with something funny so read previous disclaimers.

A/N I give you Susan Bones. I'm not so sure on this little piece, but I will let my readers decide.

Mask Four: The Homely Smile.

I want them all to quit looking at me. They all have a stare that tells me one thing and one thing only, they pity me. I am in many way the first recognized victim of the second war with the wizard Voldemort. In a strange way I feel slightly honored. The most feared Dark Lord in over a hundred years is more worried about Hufflepuffs than any other house. Yet still the looks are driving me crazy. I just want to scream at them all to sod off. If one more person lays a hand on my shoulder for comfort I swear I'll turn around and deck them. The only person in my house that seems to have enough, I don't know understanding for me is Hannah.

Of course to be fair none of my house mates know how I feel. I know how most of the school talks about me. In many ways I have just as many admirers as our beloved boy-who-lived. They talk of me about my calm and passive demeanor. Or they talk about the way for most of the school years here I have had a nice and friendly smile on my face which evidently is not the most pleasant or radiant in the whole school, but nice all the same. It has lead to thoughts on me being submissive and accepting like a battered housewife who wants nothing more to do than make little wizards and witches with some strong and powerful wizard. All this and a strange obsession with my evidently rather large breasts. Which for the life of me I can not figure out how them claim this. I never take my robes off in company. I have to many different artifacts on my person to allow that. I guess that is a way to make themselves feel better in attempts to court me for my inheritance since my attempts at making myself unattractive over the years have worked beautifully. So most just believe me to be a rather dumb and naive individual that has the brain cell count of a flubber worm. I suppose this is how some people might even think I'm in shock and unable to realize that my Aunt has been killed. So I push on and let it all dwell inside of me to a point that if any one mentions my Aunt I want to kill them.

In fact that is the problem that leads me to being where I am currently at this moment. All I know is it is on the third floor. In front of me is close to a dozen and a half animated dummies that I am throwing curse after curse at them. The dolls are tossing them right back at me though. Luckily when they connect with me it is only like a stinging hex or a minor cutting hex. I have been down here for over a hour. My robes look like I have walked through sprays of broken glass. I turn to release a bone shattering curse when the dolls stop moving.

"So do you think you got pulverizing Malfoy out of your system?" I look up at my so called savior. At first thought I want to hit him, but than I realize he had helped me from more than likely a year full of detentions or possibly expulsion. "Come to the next room when you feel ready and we can talk."

He doesn't wait for my response and moves back to the room he was in. I am just standing there starting to get pissed all over again. I just want to scream at him. So I march up to the room he is in and stare at his casualness of the situation. After literally dragging me off of Malfoy to where ever I am than locking me in that room with those dolls, he just sits there on a couch drinking a butter beer. "Feel better now?" He doesn't even look at me as he speaks. Instead he holds a butter beer behind his head towards me.

I want to give him something to.. Gods I don't know. So I just grab the bloody bottle and sit in a huff across form him in a plush chair. I stare at his face as he sips the butter beer. I watch as his black hair just runs everywhere with each passing breath. If I'm honest to myself he is only mildly attractive. Not to be mean, but he is kind of short and scrawny. He is sort of toned from being a seeker, yet not exactly number three on Witch Weekly's bachelors list in my opinion.

"Ready to talk about it?" I didn't realize what I did until he hands me back the bottle of butter beer I threw at him. "If you didn't want it you could have just said so." He has this stupid smile on his face. He must be so fond of himself.

"Where am I Harry?" First I am going to find out where I am so I can leave and than I am going to hit him. I swear I don't care what anybody says abut punching out Harry "Golden Boy" Potter. He is being down right insufferable.

"This was Flitwick's test room on the path to the Philosophers Stone from our first year. Hermione and I decided we wanted some privacy to be ourselves after last year. So with most of the school knowing about the room of requirement this is our little home away from home. And now I am inviting you here as well."

I look around the room shocked at how he can go from silly and infuriating to calm and serious in moments. Than I let the slight touristy feeling come over me. This is one of the castles secret areas since I've been enrolled here. This place has almost as many rumors about it as the chamber of secrets. "Who knows about this place?" I can't help it I want to know.

"Hermione, Luna, you, another friend of ours, and me. Of course the teachers know I'm just not sure if they know it is in use right now." he reaches out to a small container next to him and pulls out another butter beer. "I know I'm being pushy, but I want you to know if you need to talk about it I'm here."

He goes to continue, but I stop him. "And what do you know about it Harry? You lost your parents when you were too little to remember them. I remember hugging her as she went to work that day. So what are you going to tell me about it. It will get better over time, r how about it never goes away and to just remember the good instead of the bad. Do you honestly think nobody has said these things to me?" I can't talk anymore. I just cry. He some how has his arm around me. And I'm just soaking his shirt.

"Its okay. You're right I could say all those things to you and they all are true, but I won't. I just want you to know you can talk to me or if you need to you can come down here and destroy what ever you want in that room. It helps immensely I know because that is what I built it for." I can still feel his arms around me and my breathing is slowing down.

"When did you become able to handle crying girls. After last year with Cho, I figured you would have run at the site of one." I can feel him chuckle lightly.

"Well I had some help. I believe I got better when I was being an insensitive prat this summer. Hermione punched me than broke down the whole time telling me off on how my Godfathers death didn't just hit me hard." I can feel him tense at the last sentence, so I decide to leave the topic alone. Looking around I try and find anything to change the topic. I stare at all the bookcases in the room.

"So I can see Hermione's decorations." I blurt out while pointing at a set of bookcases in one of the corners.

"Actually those are mine. Hers are over there." To be honest I'm shocked. I don't know Harry well, but I'm sure avid reader is not him. And I don't know what to say to that. "Well you best get going before Hannah gets worried." I nod and walk towards the door he is pointing to. "Just take that door and walk up the steps in the next room through the trap door. The door in the small room you come in to leads to the third floor corridor. I'm sure you can find your way from there." I walk of and go to turn and say thank you to him, but I'm not sure if now is the right time. I make myself look happy and walk out the room to face the rest of the school leaving the content feeling of being myself with Harry.

A/N I hope it sparked enough interest that you feel like leaving a review and telling me ether why it sucks or why it was nice. I'll admit be weary of this one since Susan has come to her own with so many Molly Weasley fanon comparisons. Her character was so vague that I feel I didn't do her justice. Up next in Masks is Hannah Abbot in the Shy and timid Sheep. I hope to have it typed in at least a week I'm finding computer time to be a rarity lately.


	5. Shy and timid sheep

-1Disclaimer: *taps the mic* It has come to my attention that Harry Potter does not actually belong to JKR. Since the conception of her rather modern day children's book is more of a rip off of other note worthy fictional stories such as King Arthur and Beowulf and sort of like DC comics Books of Magic. I mean in the comic the young wizard hero is British(I think been awhile since I picked up my copy of the tradeback) black haired, wears rather ragged clothes, owns a owl, and is destined to save the world. It came out in like 1991, just a small FYI if you didn't know. So I would therefore like to propose that while I do not own Harry and friends nether does she. Just food for thought.

A/N/rant I give you Hannah another lost and misused character created by JKR. I went muggleborn with her in this. And before anyone says anything JKR only stated in interviews that she is pureblood, but due to fan reaction made her a half-blood, or some rubbish like that. For the record to anyone that reads anything I write even noticeably like canon to me interviews are not canon. That is a whimsical way for a poor author to state facts she forgot to even think fans would want answers to. JKR is notorious for changing facts from interview to interview so I don't count them. So if in the crazy and most like drug induced day I write a story post epilogue the trio's careers and lives to that point are open game. However back to Hannah, this chapter to me is one of my favorites so destroy it kindly if you review. I always felt that the other houses were handled horribly in the books since we can only ever go by their sorting traits to make a baseline for the characters personalities. Which besides my Pansy love due to the character mistreatment comes the life of little Hannah here so enjoy.

Mask Five: Shy and timid sheep

Harry had better have gotten a hold of Susan and taken her to cool off after being forced to deal with that little pathetic albino ferret. I've know that girl for close to six years and I know what she is like on her good days and when to avoid her. I prefer to avoid her on the third day of her time of the month, but it never happens the way I want. Like today instead of spending a beautiful and bright fall day outside before the damn snow over takes us here in this desolate and hellish castle I dragged that prick to Madam Pompey. Even after all the frustrations she caused me today my mind wanders more one to my best friend than the bleach blond bastard that I floated to the school healer today as he was unconscious and bleeding from the beating she gave him. I'm sure she's fine. That's why after this morning's conversation with Mister wonderful I asked Harry to watch over her. I just hope she hasn't aggravated our resident miracle boy too much before she got her temper under control

Now I just have to figure out what to do with Mister Wonderful for the rest of the year. He still pushes himself forward in the world as nothing more than a mindless little puppet with a voice box that shouts our words his precious father left on his tongue. As soon as Harry decimates his father's ass master I'll make my move and leave the Malfoy ancestral home as a muggle tourist site. I think selling off guided tours of the house to large groups of muggles that will leave all their rubbish on the lawn and in the building would make more than a few Malfoy's turn in their graves. Now if I could only figure out what to make the tour for.

As much as I can figure my little vindictive side is why Susan and I get along as well as we do. Very early on in to our first year we both understood that while on the surface we appeared to be cute and cuddly little Hufflepuffs we were more like snakes in the grass. Last year alone I made sure that everyone knew that I broke down and was crushed by the pressure of O.W.L.S.. Susan and me became a pair that only those in our house understand how unwise it is to cross us. Susan's and my temper may have created a minor footnote in the history of our house. Two little badgers that shouldn't have been. Susan is down right hostel half the time to some. So Gryffindor in her actions, very up in your face if you piss her off. Much like I'm sure that Malfoy can attest to right now. While I get you when your back is turned and the reason for the blade has been forgotten and evidence gone cold. A snake that can wait for its prey to cross its path.

Thinking of that damn hat still gets me heated. That talking piece of raciest fabric not letting me into my deserved house all because I was a muggleborn. I often wonder if any one else had to hear that bloody hat insult them. Call me a mudblood breeding mare. Will see just who laughs last. What most people fail to realize is for a muggleborn to attend this damp and dreary castle is it has rather steep tuition fees for those of a non- magical background since as the more than sociable tour guide of this world stated I am, as are most muggleborns heathens that drag down the brilliant and radiant flames of inspirations that are the pureblood elite. Well I have a rather large amount of available funds which I plan to use to drag this backwards society kicking and screaming in to the future. While the nineties would be preferable I would settle for the sixties, as long as it was out of the eighteen-forties.

The sound of first years laughing cause me to lift my head from staring at the fire place and shake the thoughts of my eventual take over plans out of my mind. I feel the common room getting full as different groups come in talking in different pitches about the day. I wander off the couch and walk out the tower watching as all the little sheep of the school wander back and forth with books and notes in their hands. They all are so funny. I guess its normal of them to only be focused on classes and who likes who and what not, but I just don't understand how that can be all to their lives.

The walk around the small section of the castle the Hufflepuffs normally reside helps me focus on how out of place I am here that it is hilarious. I have been for the first five years I've been her a outcast that will be one eternally. Often the thoughts of if I had gotten to know Hermione earlier come to the surface, but once again I can thank that hat for sending me to a completely unsuitable house. I got Susan don't get me wrong, I love Susan to death its just it was hard to open up to her. God why am I rambling to myself? I just need to take a long hot bath and stop letting everything get to me.

The way back to my dorm stayed for the most part quiet as my fellow students seemed to have finally calmed down for the night. I gather my shower supplies and head back down the stairs and out the common room to the prefects bath. Justin slowly comes out the room with a small little smirk on his face as he blocks the way in. I know that Ernie more than likely gave him the password to get in. Another one of his very obvious attempts to get into Justin's pants moments. It just is Justin is as far as I can tell just thinking his best mate was being nice to him. Personally I don't see what Ernie likes about him, his casual attempts to flirt shamelessly with me are more than a little annoying. Justin isn't that bad looking, but he I guess just isn't my type. So gently I blow him off and head into the room making sure to lock it behind me.

The feeling of the heat massage my muscles relieves the headache that was bothering me for a number of hours today. Unfortunately as the throbbing fades I start to ponder different things I try to keep locked up again. One of the latest locked in the closet topics is sex. While it sounds fun, I don't want to end up like Lavender and Parvati, everyone's favorite bike for a price. I feel for Padma sometimes for being identical to Parvati that she has to be mistaken by some of the less savory males of this castle. Than there is Lavender, she should have some self respect I mean Ron Weasley. I don't care if he kills Voldemort himself his hygiene habits alone scar me. Its not like I'm one to talk, I have no form of life style that might even constitute a partner at this moment. Damn I just need to get my mind straight. Taking deep breaths of the scented suds I place in the water and sink farther down into the pool. I try to focus on why I have been so sporadic today with my thoughts. The only place I can pin point the reason for it is Susan's first confrontation with the Ferret this morning.

He had some how gotten it so that Susan and I were the only ones is hearing distance of him and his wannabe Death Eater friends. Susan made me so happy when she just blew him off as he spouted out different innuendos about her and me. His different tales of his immense skill and badness if he ever caught one of us in a dark alley. It was all basic and boring Death Eater shit. He just kept going and I could tell she was cracking. Just the way she clinched her wand. So after dragging her out of the there discretely and eventually getting her semi-calm I went looking for the only person in the school that could help me with the little bit of seed that obviously didn't dry fast enough on its mother's inner thigh.

I figured that seed boy had filled it retarded quota for the day only to find him back around Susan again when Harry and I came back. He evidently came to the conclusion that his previous taunts we worthless and started mouthing off on how they use her Aunt's body before killing her. How she begged them to make her scream for more before putting her down like the traitorous slut she was. I doubt that he noticed Harry or I drop each of his little body guards with silent stunning spells. Of course he didn't notice Susan's fist connect with his face ether. Hell I doubt that he saw the forth one that she sent into his head. I wonder if grabbing Harry's arm to stop his interfering with Susan's little stress relief session was me actually having any control over him or seeing Susan beat the shit out of the blonde inbred asshole lightened his dark mood some.

After the thirtieth or so punch I volunteered to help get Susan from killing Draco. I even generously took a fellow prefect to the hospital wing. I suppose it would be over looked that I obliterated the memory of who thoroughly trashed him was a bonus. Also leaving a nice implant of memories form a first person view of being raped to death by his fellow death muncher wannabes could be seen as cruel to a downed opponent. If they happen to only flare up in the form of a intense flashback any time he falls asleep or gets sexually arouse is a plus though.

The whole day being replayed is just making my head ache come back again. I guess that this is enough plotting and reminiscing for the night. After drying off and heading out the bath centers me back to reality as I notice how dark it had gotten. I must have been soaking much longer than I thought I was. Only a slight stumbling sound can be heard in the otherwise quiet hall. The feeling of a smile coming to my face as I target the source of the noise up ahead. Darling little Draco is out alone in one of the few hallways with out portraits and from the looks of it stumbling is from taking to much pain potion. My wand releases a silent and overpowered body bind towards the blond. I chuckle as I hear his nose break on contact wit the floor. I stroll casually to him and kick him onto his back. The rage pooling in his eyes as he spots my face cause a shiver of pleasure to course though my body. I smirk as a plan quickly forms in my mind. "Listen up little ferret. You are to stay away from Susan. Don't talk to her. Do not glance at her. Or I will kill you." I see fear in his eyes as my wand glows a faint green on its tip. "Now I want you to understand that you are going to be experiencing a series of accidents in the near future. They will undoubtedly give you a nice collections of stays in the hospital wing, but you will never know who did it. I figure that by the end of the year you will be more paranoid that Alastor Moody. I thought you might want to hear what your year was shaping up to be like. And maybe if I finally tire of you as a plaything I will just kill you for the plain fact that you have become a bore." Fear clouds his eyes more as I wipe my face and voice from his memory from the talk we just had. Finally I banish him back into the wall and leave him on the floor for someone else to deal with in the morning or when ever they come across him, this is a rather deserted hall after all. The smile on my face grows even further as I realize that by now the first of my previous memory implants should be kicking in just about now as he is unable to wake with out help. I wonder if he will have much sanity left by the time the sun comes up, but decide I really don't care. Sooner or later the castle will realize that it is open season on Voldemort followers with his right hand man's child as the first causality proving just how little power being a follower of his gives you. My headache feels to be going away for good finally. Its been a good day so far and I feel like its going to be a rather amusing years as well.

A/N Thank you reading this tale and since I really only get a lot of response for this story at Ficwad I figure I should answer some questions here that have been presented to me. Dennisud who seems to be besides wonderbee31 over on fan fiction. Net to be my most constant reviewer. I actually have plans to use more of the adults witches in the HP universe since to be honest a lot of the boys in the series come off as stereotypical, but they could be fun challenges as well. Bella will be one of these little chapters since I just love the character. I actually have a DarkHp/HG/BL story that one day might even get posted if I make time to type it. And as for the Harry/Hermione/Luna/ and who, I think the answer will surprise you. To Grookill the sameness as you put it is one of the reasons I started this little project is due to my own notice of blandness in my style. I working on it, but a lot of this material is just being tweaked as I have had most of it for sometime and adding to it as I go, but your review is one of the reasons I doing this to be in some ways complemented and also have my flaws pointed out. I wish I could find a person to bounce ideas of like that to help improve my style. Also the other question is if this will lead to a plot interwoven somewhere down the line. I want to say yes. This is a string of sketches that show the different effects of a single persons actions in the world at large. While not apparent at first they will all come together. Well enough ranting for now if I didn't mention your name I apologize. Please reviews if you strikes you and state your thoughts of how to make it better or what you liked. I understand that the spelling and grammar is most likely off, but to be honest I don't catch them and have no beta at the moment so sorry. Up next should be the lovely and talented Miss Tonks in the Rubber funny face if I can figure out what is nagging at me about the chapter. Also I'm trying to put out a new chapter for the Fallout and the boy who vanished so it might be a small wait. Thanks again to anyone who reviewed. Later


End file.
